


Sex Pollen

by Terrisella



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: tamingthemuse, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrisella/pseuds/Terrisella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something makes Angel a bit more affectionate toward Xander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Pollen

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Prompt #344- Murder from the tamingthemuse community on Livejournal. I'm still new at writing, so I would love any criticism.

Angel leaned in, eyes so dilated as to be black, and he took a big whiff from the curve of Harris' neck. He couldn't explain exactly what was so damn intoxicating about the little runt, but he knew that, at that very moment, he would have given just about anything to fuck him through the nearest wall. There was a niggling feeling in the back of his mind that something was amiss, though. It was hard to shake off.

Willow and Buffy were groaning on the ground a few feet away, but, based on their sure and steady heartbeats, Angel knew they would be fine. He couldn't help but feel like he should be a bit more concerned for their well-being, though. His already shaky grasp on the situation immediately faltered when he noticed the heartbeat right in front of him. It was absolutely _racing_. Harris was afraid, and Angel could practically taste the tang of sweat.

“C-can I just express how much I'm against my grisly murder?”

Angel broke out in perhaps the biggest laughing fit he'd had in decades. God, he felt _good_! He leaned in close, licking a stripe from the side of Harris' neck to his earlobe. In his fevered state, Angel wondered why he hadn't done this before. Xander was pretty enough, wasn't he?

“Xander.” Oh, that actually rolled off the tongue quite nicely. “I've no intention of killing you.” With that, Angel went back to Xander's neck.

“You're sending some- ah! -pretty mixed signals there, guy.”

Angel knew Xander was enjoying the attention much more than he let on. It was all in the way he leaned toward Angel's mouth. He decided that right then would be a perfect moment to reach inside Xander's jeans.

Unfortunately for Angel, Buffy had gotten her wits about her at that point, and she immediately surveyed the area. When she saw about six feet of vampire getting intimate with Xander's neck, she didn't think. She sprinted up to Angel and knocked him upside the head.

“Buffy, my lord and savior!”

Xander had been about to squeeze Buffy into the biggest bear hug he could muster when he realized that his, erm, predicament would almost certainly be revealed. In fact, it would probably get worse. So, he pulled back and offered her a handshake instead.

“Xander, you okay?”

Willow had finally managed to pull herself together, and she unsteadily made her way over to Buffy and the others. “What happened? Why'd he go all bizarre on us?”

Buffy glanced nervously between her friends and the unconscious vampire in front of them. If he was dangerous, there was only one thing to do. Still, this seemed so out of character for Angel.

"I don't know." Buffy hesitated. "What should we do with him?"

“Hey, guys? Let's just drag him back to the library.” At the girls' incredulous stares, Xander explained himself. “Believe me. I don't want to be saying this, but I don't think he could control himself."

“What makes you say that?” Willow asked.

“His eyes were glowing. Not the normal game face glow, but his eyes were _green_.”

Willow was unsure. "What if he wakes up all fang-y?"

"That's easy. Buffy can just knock his brains out."


End file.
